thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Steve
| species = Normal: Human/Undead entity Transformed: Minecraft entity, pony | gender = Male | age = 22 | eyes = Pitch Black | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'9" (181 cm; human) | weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. | goals = Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Elemental Revenant }}Green Steve, real name Carter Jones, is a Herobrine-like figure that stalks Minecraft players, giving off paranormal feelings. History Originally an avid Minecraft player alongside his three younger brothers, Carter was mining when he stumbled across a sandstone temple, he dug through the dark blue wool and fell onto the pressure plate and was teleported to a bedrock room. He looked confused, until Herobrine appeared in front of him and glitched his screen, causing the game to crash, his computer began to shake as Herobrine reached through the computer and pulls Carter in, as he was pulled in he took the form of his Minecraft skin, a green Steve, he kept falling and falling until he landed on a minecart. Herobrine pulled a lever, sending him into a spiraling minecart ride in the nether, it went on for a 30 seconds until Carter came to a bridge, Herobrine placed down a 2 blocks of TNT and set them off, causing the bridge to explode, Carter was thrown off his minecart and plunged into the lava, as Herobrine did something strange, he erupted the lava as it shot up through the ground, breaking the stone and dirt until Carter's body flew out of ground and landed in the dirt, Herobrine teleported up next to him and started to revive him, he then morphed Carters body into a regular Steve skin, except his skin was coated in an emerald texture, he woke up, his eyes as dark as night itself, he bowed down to Herobrine as he smiled evilly. Green Steve was then sent to kill his brother, Aiden encountered Green Steve who said many creepy things, and ended up pulling him into the game where he killed him by trapping him around TNT, Aiden was revived by Herobrine who re-created him into The Red Steve, and was re-united with his brother again. Relationships Red Steve Green Steve cares for his brother and protects him whenever he is in danger, such as a player nearly defeating him. Physical Description Minecraft Form Green Steve appears to be a regular Steve mob except his skin has an emerald texture to it, from top to bottom, he has pitch black eyes that stare into players souls. Pony Form Green Steve looks like his regular counterpart, he still retains his emerald green texture and black eyes. Personality Green Steve doesn't think much as he normally guards Herobrine's throne room along with his brother, however he thinks highly of his brother and master. Green Steve also doesn't like to be annoyed, as shown by multiple videos, he doesn't seem to be fond of when players make fun of him or mess with blocks he has placed. He is cold, calculated, murderous, persistent, patient and sadistic, he takes his job seriously and although he occasionally likes to have fun, his primary goal is to finish off his victims in a quick and painless way. Signs of Green Steve Signs of Green Steve being inside your Minecraft world include: *Emerald blocks. *Random emerald blocks with signs on them. *Villages with no villagers or crops. *TNT malfunctions. *Random teleportation. *And more... Weapons When it comes to weapons Green Steve uses a hand crafted emerald sword. Theme Song "8-Bit Demolition Inevitable" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbLD2ex5iU4 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm8k0epyZcQ&index=17&list=PLpWRRYk0UkPgIEG6MzmwO_ASdaW_UWlpj Green Steve Quotes "Hello Brother." "I A M C O M I N G." Gallery The Green Steve Pony.png|Green Steve as a pony. gsmc.png d2cfeeec661639e3e881aa2081152bb8_jpg.png|Carter Jones' Skin (before). Trivia *Green Steve used to buy Minecraft merchandise. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Adults